


To Speak Is A Sin

by coloursflyaway



Series: Hartwin Week [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:11:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Eggsy are supposed to go undercover together, only that Eggsy doesn't quite agree with Harry on what roles they should play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Speak Is A Sin

**Author's Note:**

> For Hartwin Week - Day 4: Undercover

 

 

“We should be lovers.”  
Eggsy is standing on his doorstep, in only jeans and a t-shirt, beaming up at Harry, who clearly must have misunderstood, obviously excited.  
“…pardon?”  
“For the mission”, Eggsy explains, rocks back and forth on the balls of his feet. “Lovers, y’know?”  
“Just come on in.”

 

They end up in the living room like always, Eggsy on the sofa and Harry across him, perched on one of the armchairs.  
“So, what was all that? Lovers?”  
“Jus’ think of it”, Eggsy starts, still grinning like he had the best idea in the whole world, leaning forward as much as he can without falling off the couch. “Lovers instead of brothers, it’d make so much sense. Sleepin’ in the same room, spendin’ the whole time together although we’re in fuckin’ Las Vegas… it’d make things so much simpler. Yeah?”

Harry doesn’t answer immediately – this is too important to make a rushed decision – instead sits back and thinks for a moment. Their false identities have been pretty much set up by now, and he knows how Merlin would whine forever about having to do it all over again, and yet he can’t deny that what Eggsy says is a good idea.  
Undercover, posing as a couple sometimes does prove to be an advantage, since there is almost always an excuse to linger, to be in places you shouldn’t be. And there is never the need to talk to someone you would rather stab right in the throat at dinner parties, which, in Harry’s eyes, is an advantage most spies overlook.  
The fact that it would give him the opportunity to play Eggsy’s lover is just a nice side effect, or so he tells himself.

“I have to admit that it sounds like an intriguing idea”, he tells Eggsy, who seems to grow two inches just because of the small amount of praise, his chest puffing out.  
“It is, innit?”  
“Yes. But there is one problem.” Harry looks at the boy, whose bright eyes have momentarily dimmed a little, but who is still so radiant it feels like looking directly at the sun, a star-filled sky. “We’ll be leaving in less than four days and while we have a story ready as brothers, we have nothing as lovers.”  
Eggsy looks relieved, relaxes and leans back a bit, smiling. “That’s easy, ‘Arry. We can just make that up on the go, really. Doesn’t ‘ave to be too different from the other thing, right?”  
“Is it now? Then tell me, how did we meet?”

Just two, three second pass, then Eggsy waggles his eyebrows, saying, “On the internet. Ya was lookin’ for some sugar an’ I offered my many, _many_ services.”  
“ _Eggsy_.” Harry goes for exasperated, but the name comes out fond instead, almost sweet. This boy will be the death of him, surely.  
“Okay, okay.” Eggsy seems to think for a second, thoughts racing behind those pretty eyes, and Harry waits, doesn’t mind just watching Eggsy for now. “How ‘bout this: Ya were me dad’s business partner an’ we fell in love an’ all. Adds a bit o’ drama, y’know? Girls love that kinda shit, ya should see me mum watchin’ Coronation Street. Goes metal about stuff like that.”

It sounds a little unlikely, but then again, sometimes that’s the best story you can have, something that is just a little bit out of the ordinary, something that’s strange enough to sound believable.  
“Alright then. What does your father do?”  
“Mechanic”, Eggsy answers immediately, and Harry is proud of him, relishes in the feeling for a second, because the boy is sticking closely to the story they had before, which had them both as the heirs of a luxury car seller. Like this it will be easier for them to remember and easier for Merlin to change their covers. “You’re still selling your expensive rides and me dad maybe worked for ya? Fixed them up an’ all. I can play up the chav a bit, make it look like you’re my sugar daddy.”

Harry can’t pretend that he likes the word _sugar daddy_ when it comes to him and Eggsy – it hits a bit too close– but he ignores that, just nods.  
“And I was taken by your beauty and youth?”, he asks, raising an eyebrow in amusement.  
“Obviously. And me brilliant mind, don’t forget about that.”  
“I never could.”

Harry smiles and so does Eggsy; there is a moment of… tension, for the lack of a better word, a moment in which Harry almost thinks something is possible, is wanted. And without thinking, Harry says, “And what brought you to me?”  
“Your money, obviously.” Eggsy’s smile widens into a full cheeky grin, he tilts his head a little and his voice is teasing but warm when he continues. “And your looks. Your hands. The way-“  
Eggsy stops, breathes in deeply, breathes out again, his grin melting into something softer, a little shy. “The way you say my name."

“Eggsy…” Harry breathes out the word without thinking, wanting to follow it up with something more, some question, but Eggsy’s mouth goes slack, his eyes wide, and suddenly Harry knows that this is not just about the mission. That this is just them, and the thought takes his breath away, because it feels like too much of a gift to be given to him; this beautiful, star-bright boy to an old jaded man.  
“Yes?”, Eggsy asks, and Harry thinks that maybe he should just confess his undying love for the boy now, have it over with, but instead he swallows, and asks a question.  
“How about our first kiss then?”

“Our first-“, Eggsy starts, then seems to catch on, his cheeks colouring a rosy pink, his eyes wide. “Oh, yes. Right. Our first… I think, maybe nothin’ too spectacular? Y’know. Since we ‘ad all this drama ‘ow we met?”  
“That sounds… appropriate, yes.” Harry knows he is leaning closer, even if there are two metres of thin air between them, separating them. Still, it feels like they have never been closer to each other, like Harry can feel the way the boy’s breath stirred the air on his skin, can feel the warmth of his body. “It should feel natural after all. Like it could really happen.”  
Eggsy’s gaze drops for a second, finds his again. There is confidence in his eyes, no recklessness like they both might need but enough to make Harry hope, believe.

“Like maybe… y’know. Dinner? Ya inviting me to your ‘ouse. Maybe drinks after that?” Every word sounds deliberate, and God, there is no way that they aren’t supposed to lead the story to their alter egos being in the same position as they are now. Not that Harry minds that fact.  
He gets up, slowly lets his feet cross the distance between them, Eggsy’s eyes following his every motion. In all the months he has known the boy, Harry has never seen him look so vulnerable, so open, like a single touch could make or break him. It’s a scary thing, having so much power over another person, and yet Harry revels in it.  
“Drinks, yes. Do you want a glass, maybe?”

Eggsy nods, and Harry steps aside, fixes two glasses of brandy and hands the boy one, their fingers brushing, their breaths hitching.  
“And maybe I’d get close to you”, Harry continues spinning their tale, sits down next to Eggsy so that their thighs are almost touching, so that he can make out the slight nick on Eggsy’s jaw where he must have cut himself while shaving. “Put my arm around you…”  
Harry does just that, feels Eggy tense for a second, then relax again, all but melting against him. He’s always been so responsive, his beautiful boy, and Harry stops for a moment to wonder how he could not have seen this, the light in Eggsy’s eyes when he looks at him, the softness of his expressions.

Harry leans in, close enough that he can hear Eggsy’s breath quickening when he mutters, “Whisper something in your ear… something about how good you look tonight. How I wish I could make you mine.”  
It’s a marvel that he can stay as collected as he does, even if Harry can feel his heart beating fast and loud, like it was trying to flee. But he just brushes his lips over the shell of Eggsy’s ear, pulls him a fraction closer before he leans back, looking down into the boy’s eyes.  
He’s asking for permission, and can only hope that Eggsy knows it.

The boy’s eyes flutter shut for a moment or two, then Eggsy looks at him again, all soft looks and sharp lines, and he must have understood, because he asks, “An’ ya’d kiss me, yeah?”  
He sounds nervous and yet excited, like he’s a second away from happiness.  
“Yes”, Harry answers, and watches Eggsy’s eyes light up, his head tilting sideways just so, his lips parted.  
And there is nothing else he can do, as if it was gravity pulling him towards the boy; the sky is blue and the sun is bright and Harry was destined to kiss Eggsy right now, right here, his arms still wrapped around the boy’s shoulder.  
And so he does.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
